gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Tree Friends RPG: Canon Fanon
'Happy Tree Friends RPG: Canon Fanon '''is a fanmade game based on the web series ''Happy Tree Friends. Story After the events of Truffles' Video Bomb Competition, the winners Really Good Unicornius and Tricksy are given a test by Truffles himself to assure that they're worthy of making cameo appearances. The test involves performing various quests given by various tree friends that lost in the competition, but managed to stay in the town by joining the clubs. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Truffles Trouble, but you're only restricted to controlling Unicornius and Tricksy. If you have a temporary party member (part of certain quests), you cannot give him/her commands, though you can still recover him/her or give him/her stat changes in battle. In the overworld, Tricksy can ride Unicornius to roam the area faster, only if you don't have another party member. The difference of using special skills in this game is that both Unicornius and Tricksy have one special skill each, and cannot learn anything else. Unicornius has "Pose", which can be used to provoke enemies into targeting Unicornius only, while Tricksy has "Surprise Trap", which deals damage after one turn. However, you may have access to additional special skills by having any of the duo keeping Equipment-based items in his inventory. The quests in this game are given by various characters that are located in their respective club (ex. bat characters go into the "Right Off The Bat Club"). Each quest has its own difficulty, and if you clear a quest, you can obtain items as a prize. After you've done all of the quests, you have to visit Truffles and fight him as the final test. If the quest also involves having a temporary ally joining you, the quest will double as an escort mission, as it often requires you to take him/her somewhere without having him/her killed. Clubs This lists the clubs that can be found in this game. This also includes the quests that are given by specific characters. Only one club that has characters that don't give out quests (except for one character), which is the Workaholic Club. Right Off The Bat Club *Baddy **Quest name: Jumping the Shark **Objective: Go to a small island located far away from the town (the location is marked on the map) and rescue the stranded tree friends. **Prize items: Miniature Bus, Jar of Jellyfish, Mini Pool, Stone, Small Rocket *Lizzy **Quest name: Eye Candy **Objective: Snatch Toothy's lollipop from him. **Prize items: Big Lollipop *Peh **Quest name: Rink Hijinks **Objective: Assist Flaky on getting rid of Disco Bear from the rink. **Temporary ally: Flaky **Prize items: Floor Buffer, Porcupine Quills, Mechanical Claw *Sanguine **Quest name: Flippin' Burgers! **Objective: Kill the rampaging Flippy in the burger joint. **Prize items: Straw, Ketchup, Mustard, Heated Metal Plate, Grill Bomb *Vampy **Quest name: Get Well Soon **Objective: Find doctor Lumpy in order to cure Russell's illness. **Temporary ally: Lumpy (after being found) **Prize items: Harpoon, Wooden Pole *Fangy **Quest name: Hip Hip Hooray! **Objective: Buy barber equipments for Pop. **Prize items: Scissors, Battery-Powered Shaver Fox And The Hound Club *Doggui **Quest name: Ice Cold Lemonade **Objective: Buy him some lemonade from Giggles and Petunia's stand. **Prize item: Wooden Plank *Drowsy **Quest name: Makin' It! **Objective: Get Lumpy's cow back from Lifty and Shifty. **Prize items: Rope, Miniature Tree, Pinwheel *Foxy **Quest name: Out of Sight, Out of Mind **Objective: Get Mime's corpse from Mole's house. **Prize items: Scythe, Knife *Ruffy **Quest name: A Class Act **Objective: Get Toothy to the school without being killed. **Temporary ally: Toothy **Prize items: Squirrel's Tooth, Sandbag, Piece of Cardboard, Tree Costume, Lit Candle, Mysterious Bomb *Shamall **Quest name: The Way You Make Feel **Objective: Clear the main road from enemies. **Temporary allies: Lumpy, Handy **Prize items: Razor, Remote-Controlled Car *Yippy **Quest name: Better Off Dead **Objective: Keep Splendid from rewinding time. **Prize items: Iron Piece, Fan, Small Meteorite Cuddly Killers Club *Cookie **Quest name: I Get a Trick Out of You! **Objective: Get Lumpy to a tree friend's birthday party without being killed. **Temporary ally: Lumpy **Prize items: Saw, Mini Pipe *Ferrity **Quest name: Hard at Work **Objective: Buy a new lightbulb for Handy. **Prize items: Glass Shards, Fishbowl *Fizzy **Quest name: What a Way to Go... **Objective: Get Pop and Cub to the beach without being killed. **Temporary allies: Pop, Cub **Prize items: Can of Soda, Boat, Metal Pinwheel *Killer **Quest name: Out on a Limb **Objective: Get the handicapped Lumpy back to the town without being killed. **Temporary ally: Lumpy ("Handicapped") **Prize items: Spoon, Paperclip *Muffy **Quest name: Keepin' It Real **Objective: Kill the rampaging Flippy in the movie theater. **Prize items: Couch Trap, Box of Popcorn, Porcupine Statue, Movie Projector *Yoyl **Quest name: A Hard Act to Swallow **Objective: Shrink yourself to get into Sniffles' stomach and exterminate the ants. **Prize items: Battering Ram, Stronger Rope, Heart Bomb Howling Wolf Club *Anita **Quest name: Let It Slide **Objective: Rescue the trapped tree friends in the swimming pool area. **Prize items: Moose's Antler, Plastic Plate, Plastic Razor *Boony **Quest name: I See You **Objective: Get some candies from the store without having Lumpy spot you. **Prize items: Hook, Slushie Ray, Trap Door *Byll **Quest name: Hello, Dolly **Objective: Take Petunia to various spots on the park without having her killed. **Temporary ally: Petunia **Prize items: The Cursed Idol, Water Gun, Music Player, Spring *FireLy **Quest name: Remains to Be Seen **Objective: Defeat all zombies in the graveyard area. **Temporary ally: Lumpy **Prize items: Miniature Truck, Bear's Fangs, Leaf Blower *Grenza **Quest name: Stealing the Spotlight **Objective: Solve the problem between Pop and Lumpy by getting the items they wanted. **Prize items: Ladder, Cable, Nails, Flashlight *Grinny **Quest name: See Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! **Objective: Rescue Flaky from the mountain without having her killed. **Temporary ally: Flaky (after being found) **Prize items: Plank with Nail, Metal Wires, Snow Generator *Kiko **Quest name: Blind Date **Objective: Get Mole to Giggles' home without having him killed. **Temporary ally: Mole **Prize items: Tough Metal Plate, Huge Metal Piece, Pepper Spray, Car Bomb *Xtianz **Quest name: Suck It Up **Objective: Find a medicine for Sniffles. **Prize items: Bent Nails, Bottle of Corrosive Liquid, Vacuum-like Contraption Workaholic Club *Aspirin **Quest name: From A to Z **Objective: Rescue all of the trapped tree friends in the zoo area. **Temporary ally: Lumpy **Prize items: Baboon-bot, Piece of Glass, Tranquilizer, Rhino's Horn, Pump, Moose's Leg, Camera *Reggie (does not give any quests) **Item given: Mayor Outfit *Pierre (does not give any quests) **Item given: Bottle of Hair Growth Formula *Milchy (does not give any quests) **Item given: Flying Broomstick *Lemon Meringue (does not give any quests) **Item given: Crystal Ball *Bagles (does not give any quests) **Item given: Bagel Characters Playable Characters *Really Good Unicornius: Has weird special skills once you have any equipment-type items in his inventory. *Tricksy: A pretty standard, well-rounded character. His special skills can be deadly, though. Temporary Allies *Flaky: Great in both Offense and Defense. Also tends to dodge a lot more when the in-battle's weather is sandstorm. Not only that, her presence also keeps cowardly enemies from fleeing. *Lumpy: A rather weak character, but has a hefty amount of HP. His attacks always ignore the enemies' weakness and resistance. Once his stats get buffed or debuffed, it's boosted/lowered in large amounts. *Toothy: He hits hard, especially if he uses his fist. Becomes even more powerful if he has a status problem. *Handy: His Defense stat is over-the-top. He can also withstand one-hit KO attacks (leaving him with 1 HP), as long as his HP is full. Some of his special skills can actually cause a recoil damage to our main heroes, but such recoil damage won't work on Handy. *Pop: His average stats are almost mediocre, but his turns cannot be broken by attacks. *Cub: His stats make him look like a half-powered Pop. He becomes pretty agile if he has a status problem. Outside of battle, he might randomly pick up items along the way. *Petunia: A well-balanced ally. Cannot be affected by status problems if the in-battle's weather is sunny. Also, during that same weather, she becomes speedy. *Mole: Has a high Skill stat and quite defensive, despite his permanent "Blind" status problem. If he gets knocked out in the battle, though, not only you failed at the quest involving him, but also your whole team ended up being knocked out for an unknown reason. Mole ignores Ground-based attacks, which end up giving little to no damage to him. Enemies *Zombie Woodpecker *Cow *Frog *Baboon *Green Snake *Smoochie Snake *Rattlesnake *Cobra *Rhino *Bloodhound *Grizzly Bear *Eagle *Dog *Woodpecker *Canary *Snail *Tortoise *Elephant *Gull *Shark *Orca *Reindeer *Whale *Giant Squid *Vulture *Red Chick *Yellow Chick *Eagle Chick *Green Bird *Orange Bird *Piranha *Hamster *Blue Whale *Doberman *Small Puppy *Shaggy Sheepdog *Greyhound *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Pterosaur *Pterosaur Chick *Velociraptor *Zombie Tree Friend *Flesh-Eating Flowers *Pod Lumpy Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games